Baby Born, Baby gone
by RavenRose7
Summary: Sequal too Healing Powers don't mend a heart. Raven is pregnant and she and Beast Boy are going to be proud parents but after the birth Slade comes back and steals the most precouis thing in the tower. : Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

(Ok people the long... ok so not that long-awaited sequal is here!!!!!!! This is the first chapter and i hope you like it. It starts out with Raven and Beast Boy already married and Raven had just found out she was pregnent. Enjoy:-) oh and i don't own any of the shops talked about in here.)

Baby born, baby gone

Chapter 1

Baby's coming

She sat in her new room. When she would normally be reading she was just staring at a picture.  
She hadent looked good in the dress... or at least she hadent thought so... He had said she looked beautiful.  
She just thought that white didn't look good. Oh well as long as he said it was ok.She layed back onto the bed and layed her hand on her stomache. Everything would be fine now... Everything would be great.  
She sat up and looked down at her stomache.  
" Everything will be ok." she said to her stomache." I can't wait untill you get here"  
Her door opened and she looked up. Beast Boy stood in the doorway.

"How is my angel?" He asked with a grin Raven looked up.

" Just talking to the baby."She replied.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to here and wrapped his arm around her.

He laughed and lightly kissed her. " I think it's a little too soon." he said

She smiled too. " I guess so." She layed her head on his chest and ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled down at her and asked. " You want to go downstaris and get something to eat?"

She nodded. " I could use some herbal tea." Laughing as he swooped her up to carry her wedding style.

He grinned and laughed. " Always with this herbal tea stuff isint it." He laughed again as she nodded and laughed herself.  
He carried her like this all the way downstairs to the kitchen where Cyborg was playing video games with Robin.  
Poeple would think at 17 the boys would have grown tired of video games. They would be wrong. They still worshiped video games. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up something. Her cooking had gotten better. It still tasted disguusting but you could eat it with out dying. When Starfire saw Raven she rushed over. " Oh hello friends how are you"  
Beast Boy sat Raven down and went into the kitchen and started acting busy. He didn't want to tell them. They didn't know about the baby yet. Raven sent a death glare at Beast Boy. Raven stood there for a minute and then looked up. " UMMMM Guys I need to tell you something"  
Robin paused the game and jumped over the couch and walked over. Cyborg just turned around on the couch. Starfire stayed next to Raven. Raven took a deep breathe. " Well ummmmmm Beast Boy and I wanted to tell you that we are...ummmmm well..." Robin looked at her worriedly. she continued. " were ummm having... a baby!!!!" she finally said with happines in her voice. Starfire squeled in delightment. Cyborg jumped up adn high-fived Beast Boy and Robin stood there amazed. Over the next hour Beast Boy just sat there talking to Robin and CYborg about what there going to do and Starfire finally convinced Raven to go shopping.  
Raven sighed. " OK lets go Starfire." She squeled in joy again and pulled Raven out the door.

The first place they arrived at was Baby's Room. Starfire was babbaling about everything they had to get. Crib, clothes,  
toys, and a bunch of other stuff. It made Raven's head hurt. They walked in and were greeted by a employ that was way to happy.  
" Welcome to Baby's room were babies are our joy!!! How may I help you?" She asked with a squeaky an chipper voice.  
Raven started to say something but Starfire cut in.  
"We must have cribs for the baby and toys and everything for the earth baby!!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Follow me and I'll show you everything you need." The employ pretty much skipped off. Starfire followed practicly dragging Raven with her. The next two hours they went through about everything in the store and spetn about a thousand dollars. Robin was going to kill them.

Aftre the employ had rung everything up and the girls had payed Raven had been ready to leave. Starfire was still babbaling and said they had one more stop to make. "Starfire, what else could we possibly need?!?!?!?" Raven asked

" We must get paint for the baby's room." Starfire replied firmly as the flew off with all the stuff towerds the paint store.

The paint store only took about 30 minutes and Raven and Starfire had decided on a nice blueish-purple. They had gotten a boreder with stars on it. They flew home quickly while Starfire thought about what they would do first. " We will paint and then et up furniture and then..." She kept talking to herself while Raven thought.  
They soon arrived and got all the stuff inside. Robin was not to happy about the money they spent but said it was ok because of the baby. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg had cleaned out the room next to Raven and Beast Boy's so that the baby's room could be close to theirs. Starfire and Raven set to work immediatly. They wouldn't let the boy's in saying it was a surprise. Fisrt they painted the walls and but the boreders up and put the carpet down and the cribs and everything. Finally at about midnight the girls came out saying they were done. The boys were all asleep on the couch.  
Starfire and Raven started laughing. Starfire looked at Raven and said " We must take them to their beds"  
Raven noddede and using her telekinetic energy carrried Cyborg to his room and then came back to get Beast Boy.  
Starfire had already taken Robin to his room and was now in her own. Beast Boy was easyier to carry and she put him in bed and got in bed herself. As she pulled up the covers she thought about how great this would all be.

(OK soo there is chapter number 1 hope you liked two's coming soon!!!!!Oh and for some odd reason i wanted to tell you great friends that i love so much hugs my name soo my name is Paige. Hope you like the chapter :-) ) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok soooo here is chapter number 2 I really hope you like it :-)...You guys are awsome)

Chapter 2

It had been about 4 monthes since Raven had found out about being pregnant. Her stomache had started growing and now her uniform was getting really tight. Not that she needed her uniform. Beast Boy haden't let her go on any missions because of the baby. She'd had argued with him for an hour before finally giving up. So when they went to missions she sat there waiting or read a book. It made her so upset sometimes but she just had to rest and relax untill the baby came. One day when the rest of the team went on a mission Raven had to go to the doctor. The team came back before she got back. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch talking and Cyborg was ordering pizza. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch as well putting a ice pack on his head.  
He looked at Robin. " Man I hate getting pumbled by the bad guy." he groaned

Cyborg hung up the phone. " Pizza will be here in an hour." He looked over at Beast Boy and laughed. " Well at least we got him." He said in between chuckles.

Beast Boy grumbled then turned around and noticed Starfire whispering in Robin's ear. Robin turned bright red and nodded his head. Beast Boy made a sick face and loudly said. " GET A ROOM!" Starfire turned pink and flew off towerds the steps going up to the roof. Robin followed her eagerly. Suddenly the phone rang. Cyborg got it.  
" Hello..." he said forgeting to say "This is titans tower." Raven's voice came through but it wasent regular.  
She seemed like she was breathing deeply and was scared.

"Let me talk to Beast Boy...NOW." She demanded.

Shocked he handed the phone over to Beast Boy and shook his head and said " Here loverboy."

Beast Boy took the phone looking confused. Cyborg watched him talk for a few minutes untill he finally hung up.

" We have to go to the hospital." Beast Boy said hurridly.  
Cyborg's eyes widened but he didn't question BB. He ran up to the roof told Star and Robin and the team ran to the T-car.  
Ten minutes later they were at the hospital. Cyborg had to go park the car but the rest of the team went runnin in.  
Beast Boy got inside and excpected to have to go find Raven in a room but she was sitting in the waiting room a nervous but happy smile on her face. Beast Boy ran over to her and hugged her tightly relived to she that she wasent hurt. Robin and Starfire came next out of breathe. Robin looked up at the two. " What's happened is everything ok?" he half asked half demanded. Raven's smile grew wider and she nodded her head yes. Cyborg came in and she decided it was time to tell them. With Beast Boy's help she stood up and looked at her confused and worried friends.  
"First off I wanted to say that we are fine." refuring to herself and the baby. "Secondly..." she took a deep breathe.  
I got a ultrasound done and..." A tear came to her eye. " Were having twins." she practiclly yelled it out.  
Cyborg's jaw hit the floor about as quickly as Beast Boy did. He had fainted clean away.

"Beast Boy wake up... Beast Boy pleaseeee."Raven shook him. Starfire sat down on the floor next to Raven and said " Here friend let me try." She leaned down next to Beast Boy's ear and screamed. " BEAST BOY WAKE UP!!!!!!" Beast Boy jolted awake. "Who, What, When, Tofu????" He asked confused. Raven pushed Starfire out of the way and pulled Beast Boy up.  
"Are you o.k?" she worridly asked.  
He shook his head and slowly remmebered what happened. He jumped up.

"WERE HAVING TWO BABIES!" he screamed in joy.Soon joy was replaced with fear. " Were having two babies." he repeated his hand now on his head. He sat down and looked up at Raven. He pulled her down onto his lap and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
He gently kissed her and said yet again "Were having two babies." Only this time it was a whisper. Raven and Beast Boy both seemed to forget that the other titans were there. Cyborg smiled and Starfire was talking to Robin about how much more they ahd to buy now.  
Thsi would be wonderful.

They next 3 monthes were a blurof buying things redecorating the room's and thinking about what to name the babies. They had decided not to know the gender of their babies so that it would be thrilling at the end. Raven was getting close to her due date and any hope of fitting into her uniform's were dashed and she was now wearing maternity clothes. Hours turned into days and days into weeks untill finally Raven was officaly 8 monthes pregnant. Every day they excpected to be the day but it didn't happen.  
THey went on missions and always tried to finish them quickly. Then one day on a particularly easy mission in the middle of the battle a call cam through on Beast Boy's communicator. It was Raven. She had tears in her eyes and told him " You'd better get back now i think that they are coming." 


	3. Chapter 3

(okay here is the long-awaited third chapter that you all have waited for soo much but i gotta tell you im kinda sad about the number of reviews i mean hugs for those who did review the second chapter (KoristarfireANDERS, Tokyo Blue, and Lilac-Roth) and thanks for the reviews from chapter one (all those from number two, witchofdanight, XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx., Moving Mountains, and Kidsnextdoor112) but i mean I really thought there would be more... oh well at least i have you guys big bear hugs Enjoy:-)

Then one day on a particularly easy mission in the middle of the battle a call cam through on Beast Boy's communicator. It was Raven. She had tears in her eyes and told him " You'd better get back now i think that they are coming." Beast Boy gasped and started panicing. " What do we do...what do we do ... WHAT DO WE DO!!!!!!!!!!" He was screaming. Cyborg smacked him.  
Beast Boy shook his head. " Thanks I needed that. We have to get back to the tower." He turned around and saw that Cyborg was already in the t-car and Robin on his motorcycle. Beast Boy changed into a tereadactole and flew off next to Starfire.

Meanwhile back at the tower Raven was in the living room. She had teleported herself there in an attempt to get to the couch but was now on the floor in pain. It was so severe it felt like it was ripping her apart. She screamed out in pain but there was still no one there to awnser her. She knew they were on there way but she wished so deeply that they would just get there already. Another contraction hit her and had her screaming again in agony. After this one was over she grabbed the couch and pulled herself up to her feet heaving deeply. 'God' she thought ' these two weigh a lot'  
Another contraction came about five minutes later right when the titans were arriving and it brought Raven to her knees. Tears were trailing down her face in familar paths as Beast Boy ran up to her.

"Raven im here... im right here." He said as he fell to his knees beside her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. The pain subsided and Raven finally caught her breath.

"We..." she brethed in a deep breath. "have to get to the hospital now." she finally got out.

" I know baby Cyborg's got the T-car ready downstairs lets go." He told her grabing one of her arms and instructing Starfire to grab the other. Slowly they made their way to the car and layed Raven in the back with her head in Beast Boy's lap. CYborg tore into the street and raced down the road that led to the hospital. Starfire and Robin followed behind. Beast Boy was stroking Raven's head lovingly when they arrived. Raven let out another yell of pain as another contraction beseiged her.Beast Boy almost yelled out as well when she screamed but contained himself. Finally they got a wheelchair and wheeled her into the waiting room. Robin was fighting with the nurse.  
"She's having a baby. She has to go back now." He said anger rising

"Look Sir youre just going to have to wait your turn like evry one else." The nurse calmly said

He nearly blew up. " BUT SHE'S HAVING A BABY!!!" He screamed at her.

"Sir im going to have to ask you to leave if you yell like that again." Said the nurse ready to call security.

He turned around and took a deep brethe. He turned back and through gritted teeth said " Then can you at least come around the desk and look at her."

The nurse sighed. " Fine." She got up and walked over to Raven who was in the wheelchair. Raven felt another contraction comign and rached out for someone's hand. The nurse, slightly annoyed, gave Raven her hand and was soon proved that that was a bad idea. As the contratcion got stronger Raven squeezed her hand tighter and the nurse yelped in pain.  
When Raven let go the now misreble nurse called someone and said " GET SOMEONE DOWN HERE NOW WE HAVE A GIRL IN LABOR!!" and sat down to mend her hand. Quickly a man in scrubs came up and before Beast Boy could oblect wheeled Raven away to the Baby Wing of the hospital. The rest of the titans followed behind. When they reached the room Raven was in they heard screaming from Raven but were not allowed in. They had to go wait in the Baby wing's waiting room.

The next 5 hours were spent pacing a hole into the floor and practiclly ripping his own hair out by Beast Boy. Since it was about 12:00 and she could never stay up that late Starfire had fallen asleep with her head on Robin's shoulder.  
Robin was wide awake but seemed to be in a dream world and Cyborg was trying to calm Beast Boy down.

" Why won't they let me back there to see the babies born. Ive seen enough movies dude they are allowed to have a person back there." Beast Boy said still pacing

"Look man i know there were probably just... some complications." Cyborg said his own worry rising.

Beast Boy gulped and blinked back tears. "What if she ..." he coulden't even say it remembering the pain he ahd felt before.

Cyborg stood up. " Don't even think that! Raven is strong and she'll be okay."

Suddenly a doctor came out with a smile on his face. He approched Beast Boy and looked at him still smiling. " You sir are the proud parent of two healty babies." Beast Boy jumped in the aire and immediatly rushed back to see Raven followed by the other titans.  
Raven was laying in the bed holding what seemed like just two blankets but was so much more. He walked up slowly and his heart swelled at the sight. Two beautiful babies taht were his babies. Tears came to his eyes.

Raven looked up. " A boy and a girl." she said in almost a whisper of a voice with tears glittering her own eyes.

Beast Boy picked one up slowly and puched the blanket aside. Underneath was a little baby tinted pale green. He had a birth mark right above his eye that looked just like a cresent moon. His little boy. Raven was still holding the little girl who had the same birth mark and light green skin as well but it had more of a blue tint... Beast Boy studied the baby boy and finally decided on a perfect name.

" You'll be Apollo." he said a smile filling his face.

Raven smiled and nodded. "And this will be Aris." she said. All the titans smiled.

The next few days were quiet and nice at the hospital. Finally they were allowed to take them home. When they arrived at the tower, Aris in Ravens' arms and Apollo in Beast Boy's. Raven walked in and said. "Welcome Home."

(OOOOO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT... YOULL LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER HUGS REVIEW!!!!!!!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(ok so im really sorry i have taken so long on getting to this chapter... Ive been soo busy but here it is now... it's a little short sorry!... ENJOY:-) ... HUGS)

Chapter 4

They were both laying in bed practiclly begging for sleep. Beast Boy had finally drifted off but Raven was having trouble. They had been taking turns getting up for the babies but it was getting so hard. They were up every hour on the hour and neither of them were getting any sleep in between.  
Raven just layed there trying to sleep but sleep wouldent come. She kept having asinking feeling like something was going to happen to the babies. She worried a lot untill Beast Boy would calm her down. But Beast Boy wasent awake right now. She heard a strangeled cry from her 3-month old son and rushed in. On further inspection he just needed a diper change. She sat down in the rocking chair with him and rocked back and forth untill he fell back asleep. But she kept rocking. He lulled her into sleep and finally she rested without a worry.

Beast Boy awoke hoping to find Raven beside him. He reached over to hug her but found only the blanket on the bed. He looked around and didn't see anybody. BB got out of bed and figured she had gone to take care of the babies. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he got up and got into his uniform.  
Walking out of their room he went into the babies room and saw her. Raven was sitting in th e rocking chair Apollo in her arms, they both asleep. Her hair had fallen into her face and her face had a dreamy and peaceful look to it. Her purple robe (starfire had boght it for her) that she wore to sleep in was hanging limply on her small figure. She had lost so much weight after the babies had been born and was even skinnier then she had been before the babies. He took Apollo from her arms and he awoke looking with big eyes up at him. Raven's robe had fallen of her shoulder and he layed Apollo down in his bed. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He loved her so much and it showed greatly but now she needed sleep.

When Raven woke up and found herself in her own bed she jumped up and ran to the babies room immediatly. They wernt there! Where were they... where were her babies.

" Beast Boy!" she cried out. She heard him running down the hall and he ran into the room.

" What is it ?" he asked as concern filled his face.

" Where are the babies, Beast Boy, Where are they?!?!" She was paniking. If she didn't calm down she was going to have a nervous break down.

" Raven, calm down angel, Satrfire is playing with them." he said patiently

The worry drained from her face and she melted into his arms. She calmed down at the metion of the pet name that he used. Angel, she loved it. They made there way to the living room where Starfire was playing peek-a-boo with Aris and ROibn was bouncing Apollo up and down. Raven's smile warmed and she watched everybody playing. Everything was ok... there was no need to worry. Several nights passed like this untill finally Raven was calm enough to sleep. One night she woke up with the same sinking feeling she had had a week before. She tried to make it go away but she just had a feelig the babies were in danger. She got up slowly but felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back down.

" I just want to go check on the babies, Beast Boy." She said slightly annoyed.

" Are they crying?" he asked not opening his eyes.

" Well no but..." She didnt get a chance to finish.

" Then they will be fine." he said pulling her back down and kissing her on the forehead.

" I just feel like there in trouble or something." She said panic filling her voice.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. " Raven calm down or your going to have a panic attack. No listen to me." He looked at her his eyes hard.  
"You ahve to start calming down, your to stressed and it's killing you ok."

His eyes softened when he saw her looking at him with her beautiful violet eyes. " Look, Raven, they are fine ok."

She was still worried but felt a little better. " Ok." she said with a sigh and layed down next to him. He stroked her hair unitll they both fell asleep. Little did either of them know the babies were in very grave danger.

The next morning Raven woke up feeling refreshed and ready to get up. The babies haden't cryed once that night and she had gotten plenty of sleep. She got up and yawned, her blue nightgown swiftly twirling around her knees. She was going to go in to check on the babies. As she walked out of her room and into theirs she was thinking of how odd it was that they haden't cryed at all last night. She went to look in Aris's crib and reached in to get the baby.  
Lifting the blanket up the only thing she saw under it was a pillow. She went over and looked in Apollo's crib. The same thing that had been in Aris's crib was in Apollo's too. She started to panic then relized that Starfire and Robin were probably just playing with them again. She went into the living rom and Robin and Cybrog were playing video games while Starfire made somethign on the stove.

" Guys where are the babies?" she asked looking at each of them in turn.

Starfire looked at her. " I thought they were perhaps in your room when I did not locate them in there own." she said with a nervous smile

Raven's lungs got tight. " They are not in our room Starfire!" she said her chest getting tight. Cyborg looked at RObin and then paused the game. Raven leaned against the wall it getting had to breathe. Robin ran off to get Beast Boy and Raven slid down to the floor where Starfire flew over to sit next to her.

" It is ok friend, they will be located in no time." She said tring to cheer Raven up.

Just then Beast Boy ran into the living room and wrapped his arms around her. Her chest was still tight and her vision dizzying.  
She forced herself to breathe slowly and try to calm down. Robin was looking around the babies room and on the back off the door say a large piece of paper with the huge S on it. He gasped knowing who took the babies. 


	5. Chapter 5

(since you all love my last chapter soooooo much ;-) i decided to update again today but onyl because i lvoe you all sooo much big hugs lol sooo here is the next chapter and im sorry but Slade may seem like he's going to win...that's all i can say... .ENJOY!!!:-)

Chapter 5

Robin held the note in his hand. All it had on it was the large S that had practiclly ruined part of there life and almost killed Raven. It may have only been one letter but it said so much. He took the note and walked down the hallway. It felt like the longest walk he had ever taken and he was just satring at the note the whole way. Question's ran through his mind. Why would Slade want the babies?  
What good would babies do him? Why would he leave evidence telling the titans it was him? He shook his head and quietly entered the living room. Beast Boy was up against the wall holding Raven up against him will she cried quietly. Starfire was talking to Cyborg and as soon as Robin walked in flew over to him. She was crying as well.

" What will we do Robin? I am scared for the tiny babies." She said while fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

" I don't know, Starfire." He said wiht a shake of his head while he held her adn she cried on his shoulder.

Cyborg came up and Starfire went over to help comfort Raven.

He looked at Robin. " What did you find man?" he blankly asked.

Robin held up the picture and Cyborg's eyes widened. After a few minutes he regained his composure. He shook his head and asked " Why would Slade want the babies?"

Robin felt so helpless because he was usually the one to know the answers. " I don't know anythign right now"  
He looked over at Raven and whispered some more to Cyborg. Finally they agreed that it wold be best to show her what they found. They went over and Robin knelt beside her. He tried to think of a way to break it to her but couldent quiet say it. It was soo hard

(ok so i don't know how to do this but im gonna write what Raven was doing while Robin was investigating and stuff so its like while he was doing this she was doing that... somebody tell me how to do this please!!!!)

Raven watched as Robin left the room to go look into the babies room. The tightness in her chest was finally subsiding and she just stared crying on Beast Boy's shoulder. SHe didn't know what to do. Her babies were gone.  
Beast Boy was murmering words of comfort to her but none of it helped. She reached for her hand and whispered " They took our babies away." and just kept crying. It broke Beast Boy's heart to here her say this and he had no clue what to do to help. Right now all he wanted was to calm Raven down and find his babies.

Throught the tears she saw Robin walk back in and Starfire fly to him. She was crying and takling but she couldent here what he was saying. He held somethign behind his back but she couldent quite make out what it was. He was talking to CYborg now and Starfire had come over to her and layed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Now Robin was coming over and he was holding the thing that was behind his back in front of him. SHe could see it was a paper.  
Sitting up she looked up at him with hopefull eyes but had the feeling the news wasent good.

" I found something in the babies room, Raven." he said calmly.

Raven's eyes lighted up. " What did you find?" she said her voice edged with hope.

Robin's heart sunk. She thought it was a good thing. He held out the paper and simply said " This"  
He watched as her eyes went from lit to black. Then anger filled them. She started breathing rapidly and right as she was about to use her powers on something she cried out in pain. Beast Boy grabbed her and pulled her onto the floor again. "RAVEN CALM DOWN YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!!!!" He yelled

She stopped as teh color drained from her face. She relized who had her babies.

" He's going to kill our babies... he's going to kill them Beast Boy ... please no!!" SHe was sobbing now as he held her and the relization of the situation hit them all.

The next hour was terrible. Robin and Cyborg worked ruthlessly on the crime tracker trying to find Slade but were having no leads.  
Starfire made some kind of luck pudding and Raven just sat there in Beast Boy's arms. All of the sudden the T.V's screen came on and a face popped up. Raven gasped and her lungs started racing again. It was him.

Slade's face came up on the screen.

" Hello titans." he said too calmly.

Robin walked in front of the screen. " Where are they Slade?" he asked his own anger rising to quickly to hold.

" Why who do you mean?" he asked failing to act innocent. " What these little things?" he said holding up Apollo and Aris.

Robin's anger boiled over. " Give them back to us SLade!" he shouted.

" Tut tut Robin. Don't yell. You woulden't want to upset the babies. No I don't think I will give them back. They both have incredible powers. It really is amazing. I think ill keep them... maybe raise them as my own." He said then his voice sharpened.  
"Unless you give me the girl." he finished pointing to Raven.

Beast Boy stood up. " Why do you want her?!?!" he half asked half screamed.

"Now if i told you that then this would be no fun. But i will tell you i already have a hold on her. Those things taht happen to her that you call panic attacks well now that's not true. I control those. Anytime she gets worried or tries to use her powers a little device i put in her will squeeze her lungs. You'd better be careful. It could kill her and then these poor babies would have no one. Except me!" He lauhed then his image disappeared from the screen. Robin tried to trace it but had no luck. Raven just stood there her mind blank. Finalyl everything went blank and she fainted. Her dreams were filled with terror and her babies.  
If only she could help them. She decided then in dream state that she would trade herself for the babies. The babies ment so much more.

( OOOOO I JUST LOVE WRITEING THESE!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! ANOTHER ONE WILL COME TOMOROW OR TONIGHT HUGS) 


	6. Chapter 6

(ok guys chapter 6 coming your way as promised you all will absolutly loveeeee this chapter i hope at least you will... anyways i just really hope you like and who do i know if you like if you don't review soooo please do and by the way ill do the same thing i did my last story all who review will get their name mentioned in a special thank you chapter:-) hugs ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 6

"Raven, you can't do this... I won't let you." Beast Boy pleaded to Raven.

"Beast Boy, stop it I have no choice. They are our children." She quietly said.

Raven had woken up from the last attack Slade had put on her and was now getting ready to leave. They had tracked the signal finally and Raven was going to trade herself for her children. No matter how much Beast Boy begged her not to she had to do this. Just had to. Starfire was also begging her not to go but Robin and Cyborg made no attempt to stop her. They knew it would do no good. She had found out that she could still meditate and fly without an attack coming but she did not try anything else to do with her powers.

Beast Boy looked at her with pleading eyes. " Please Raven don't do this. I don't want to lose you. Not again."

Raven's expression softened. " You won't lose me Beast Boy, I will be fine." She hugged him tightly.

" You will be careful right my angel." he said to her strokeing the hair out of her face.

" I will." She replied then kissed him tenderly. " I love you and I will be back soon. Don't worry."

He nodded his head and tried to keep a smile on but the feeling of dread was rising in his stomache.  
As she flew away he relized that this might be the last time he would see her. A tear formed in his eye and made a slow trail down his cheek. Cyborg patted him on the shoulder.

" She'll be ok, man. She's made of some tough stuff." he said trying to be reasuring.

Beast Boy just nodded again lost in his own thoughts. He shook his head trying to think of other things.  
He heard yelling upstairs and relized Robin adn Starfire were fighting.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND JUST LET OUR FRIEND GO INTO THE CLUTCHES OF EVIL SLADE!" she screamed at him.

Robin sighed. " Starfire calm down. There was nothing i could do to stop her." he replied.

"NO ROBIN I WILL NOT CALM DOWN NOT UNTILL OUR FRIEND IS BACK. THIS SLADE IS EVIL AND HE WILL HURT HER." she screamed again her eyes glowing deep green.

Robin saw that she was on the brink of losing it. " Starfire be resonable!" he pleaded

"Robin how can I be when you just pretty much hadn our friend over to some mad man." she said tears filling her eyes.

He felt terrible now. Why coulden't she just stay mad at him. Why did she have to start crying. He walked over to her. " Starfire, im sorry but there was no changeing her mind." he wrapped his arms around her.  
She just cried on his shoulder for what seemed like hours.

Across the city Raven was flying towerds a abandoned pier/ boat house. Landing in front of it she looked around.  
It wasen't where she excpected Slade's lair to be but you could never predict Slade. Suddenly Slade's guards appeared and she had to think fast. She tried with much difficulty to fight them off without using her powers but as one guard sped towerds her she tried to lift him using her telekenikis. As soon as she did the gripping pain grabbed her chest adn she fell to her knees. She tried to take a deep breathe but everything was going black again. As she slipped off into darkness yet again she could swear she heard laughter.

Raven awoke in a dark room. It was pitch black but she could lift her hands and feel the cage around her. Her eyes trying to adjust to the dark she felt around for something, anything to help her and she found a latch. Assuming it was the latch to open the door she opened it and the bottom of the cage fell out taking Raven with it. She fell only a short distance before she hit the ground with a thud and groaned in pain.

" Well, Well Raven you have decided to join us." She heard Slade's voice cut through the darkness like a knife.  
Finally thinking she was able to stand, Raven pushed herself up into a standing position only to be hit in the knees from behind making her fall again and sending a sharp pain through her. She yelled out then caught her breathe.

" Where are my babies?" she asked her voice slightly above a whisper.

Slade laughed that menicing laugh that sent chills up her spine. "Who those two little brats? They are fine... for the moment."

Raven glared at him. " You will send them to the tower." she said as her lungs squeezed and she took three slow breaths to steady herself.

Slade looked down at her his chilled smile now fading. " No, I don't think I will. Even though they are crying brats I think that they would be excellent apprentices. Don't you?" He said now smirking.

Raven jolted onto her feet and screamed at him. " No!!!! I came, take me, send my babies home!" She was so weak she wouldent be able to fight him.

He laughed again and kneeled down beside her and got close enough she could feel his breathe on her face.  
" This is their home now!" he said strongly.

Raven looked at him and tried to kick him but he just easyly dodged it.

He stood up and started to walk away. As he was walking he said " You have no way out of this one titan. No way out!"

(ok i hope u liked it ... this chapter tells you what Slade's is going to do with the babies but don't worry ill either update tonight or tomorow but lets just say there is a very very unlikly saviour in this story. HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

(ok guys here it is chapter 7 oh i love writing this story... some people may faint when reading this chapter... or at least you will gasp in suprise...but im sad cause only 2 people reviewed on my last chapter... you did like it right???????????? looks around hello?  
sigh well anyways here it is ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!oh and by the way Keegan means little fiery one and Kieran means little dark one okay !!! youll understand later.oh and one more thing these babies are like stronger and smater then other abbies cause there like super babies ...you know sooo ENJOY!!!)

Chapter 7

Beast Boy was pacing around the living room in worried panic. He had been pacing for an hour.

"Where is she... where is she... God where is she?!?!!" he shouted out before crumpiling to the floor in a heap. Cyborg came up from behind, picked him up and put him on th couch.

" Beast Boy she'll be fine... it's only been..." Cyborg stoped talking realizing it had already been a whole day. 24 hours. Was she goign to come back?

Beast Boy looked up at him anger now blazing in his eyes.  
"IT'S BEEN A DAY CYBORG A WHOLE DAY! SHE OR THE BABIES ARE NOT BACK AND IT'S BEEN A DAY!" he shouted at Cyborg.

Cyborg looked at him startled at the anger."Look man, there is nothing we can do!" he explained trying to calm Beast Boy down.

The anger in Beast Boy's eyes died down. "Yes, there is..." he mumbled under his breath but Cyborg didn't hear him. Beast Boy didn't want Cyborg to hear. He had a plan and he needed to be alone to do it.

Raven was still on the floor unconcouis probably with some broken ribs or something. Not that Slade cared.  
All he cared about was the babies and how, when they were old enough, he could teach them to be evil. He stood over the crib that they layed in. The girl was asleep but the boy just sat there looking up at him with wide eyes. It would be hard to train that one. He had an unbrideled spirit. Slade stood thinking for a moment. He'd have to learn there names... or maybe he could rename them... yes somethign evil...mencicing...he knew exactly. He picked the boy up and held him away from himself in outstrecthed arms. He was not used to holding things like...babies.

Slade stared at the baby with cold hard eyes. " You're name will be Keegan from now on!" he said his voice harsh and cutting like a blade. Apollo (for this chapter known as Keegan) started crying, a deep yearning cry that made Slade angry. He controled himself and roughly put the baby back into the crib. Next he picked up the now awake Aris. "You're name will change as well. It will be Kieran." His voice was even harsher then before and Aris (for the rest of the chapter known as Kieran) started crying with Keegan. Slade put her back into the crib as well and walked off leaving hte babies there to cry.

Raven woke up to the sound of her babies crying. She got to her knees and looked around the darkness.

" Apollo... Aris!! Im coming my babies." she cried out.

A foot hit her in the back and held her down. His cold voice ran through the stale air.  
" Actually their names have been changed and youre not going any where." He flipped her over onto her back and put his foot on her stomache.

She galred up at him. " You can not change my babies name." she growled out.

Slade looked down at her wanting to take his anger out on somethign. " I!!!!!" he screamed out while kicking her to a wall.  
" can do anything i want to !!!! You are not in charge here Raven... i am."

SHe pushed herself up agaisnt the wall and heard Slade grunt and slide across the floor. Then as if all her prayers had been awnsered she hear Beast Boy's reasuring voice ring out.

" Dude, If you were in charge then you woulden't be on the floor right now." He ran over to Raven and wrapped his arm around her.  
" God Raven, are u ok... where are the babies." He asked his voice rising as anger and worry engulfed him.

She tried to choke out a warnign but was to late. Slade kicked Beast Boy into the wall with a confirming thud and Raven tried to move away. If she could only use her powers she cold help him.

" AZERETH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed out but before she could do anythign to Slade she was on the floor in killer pain.  
But she had to help Beast Boy. She raised her head in time to see Slade picking up Beast Boy and Beast Boy turning into a hippo to land on him.  
Everything went blurry then and she fell to the ground again in a heap.

Beast Boy watched as Raven fell to the floor and yelled out in anger. He changed into a rhino and charged into Slade slaming him into a wall.  
Slade grunted in pain but was not finished. Slade jumped up and grabbed Beast Boy's neck when he changed bakc to human form. Spinning around he threw Him into a wall and watched him fall to the floor in agonizing pain. He walked over and kicked Beast Boy in the stomach and laughed.

" Good-bye titan... we will not meet again." and with that Slade kicked Beast Boy in the head and watched as his eyes closed and his head slacked.  
That finished one titan. Slade heard a beep from the other room and went to check on something. Raven had watched what had just happened and was sitting there in terrible shock. She crawled over to Beast Boy and held his head in her lap while sherching for a pulse. SHe found none.

"NO...NO...PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out adn weeped over his body. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and turned around ready to attack no matter what the pain and what she saw amazed her. Apollo and Aris were crawling towerds her. Aris crawled up to her and took her arm.  
Apollo went up to Beast Boy. He looked at his mother and the back at his father and said "Daddy?" and Raven's heart broke all over again.

(ok soooo i hoped you liekd it i will write another one tonight or tomorow so you can find out what happened this is like my biggest cliffhanger left and remember Raven can't use her healing powers sooo youll just have to find out what happens in the next chapter and please o please o plase review cause sometimes you make me think you don't like my story but hugs to all hope you like it!!!!) 


	8. Chapter 8

(ok sooo i know you all are all dying to know what happens to Beast Boy... admit it.  
i know you are lol ... soo i have good news and bad news... the bad news is... that there is only two more chapters in this story not including the thank you chapter... the good news... I already have another story ready to write... so you wont have to go without stories... yay!!! ENJOY!)

Chapter 8

She just sat there not knowing what to do. Her babies sat around her looking at her with hopefull eyes not knowing what had truly happened. Raven was so weak she could hardly stand it and she wanted to just pass out. But she coulden't... No she would not let herself. Using up a lot of her energy she pulled Aris and Apollo into her arms. Aris looked up at her with a curious look on her face. Tears were rolling down Raven's face.

Aris hugged Raven. " Mommy sad." she said with a small but strong voice.

Raven didn't know what to say. " Baby... Mommy is just a little tired." she said in a weak voice finally.

Aris smiled. " Then I make Mommy better." she stated with glee and triumph in her voice. With that Aris stood up and put her tiny hands onto Raven's heart. Before Raven could say anything a white glow started coming from Aris's hands. Raven could literally feel the energy coming back to her. When Aris finally put her hand down she looked back up at Raven and asked" Is Mommy better now?".

Raven tried her best to manage a smile. " Thank you baby mommy is a lot better."Thinking Raven realized that the color of the energy that came from Aris's hands had been white. Aris had white power. Unlike her mother who used dark energy she ussed the energy of light. She could heal, grow, and even revive. But that was to much pressure to put on a baby wasen't it? Raven's head swam with questions. But she didn't have to ask any of them.  
Aris was now moving over to Beast Boy and was quietly saying " Now make daddy better."

Apollo, meanwhile, was sitting beside Raven. When Aris went over to Beast Boy Apollo crawled after her.

Apollo sat down next to Aris and watched her put her hands to Beast Boy's heart. He wanted to help but did nothing because he did not know how to do what his sister did. Aris's hands started glowing again and the color started coming back to Beast Boy's face. Suddenly Beast Boy inhaled sharply and was breathing again. Raven rushed over to the three of them and hugged them all. Aris was holding on to Raven but where was Apollo. She pulled Beast Boy over to the wall and sat Aris next to him.

"Stay here ok." Raven said firmly and Aris nodded her head.

Raven started looking around the still dark room and saw a door open. Slade was coming back in and the babies were here. Aris hid behind the still unconcouis Beast Boy and Raven could still not find Apollo.

Slade saw her standing up and smirked. " Think you can take me on titan...?" he said hotily.

Raven's eyes grew wide as she saw Apollo crawling righ behind Slade. She tried to think of something to distract him.  
" I've got nothing else to lose... come and get me!" she spat out in anger

Slade rushed forwerd but didn't even reach Raven. Apollo had transformed into a snake and was squeezing him tightly. Slade struggeled but Apollo wouldent let go. He hissed when Slade roke free and transformed back into a baby.

Slade looked down and was suprised to see that it had been the baby that had stopped him. " Why you little ungratefull..." he never got to finish.

Aris was now floating above him her color had changed from white to black. She could use light and dark power. Picking Slade up with her energy she threw him against the wall and landed on the floor.

Aris looked at Slade and yelled at him " Leave my family alone!" Riasing back into the air she got ready to pick him up again when a blast came from the wall.

Robin stood there ready to fight with Starfire and Cyborg behind him. Starfire flew over to the babies and picked them up and flew over to Raven. Robin and Cyborg approched Slade but he wasen't there. He had vanished in another puff of smoke. Hopefully he was gone but Robin knew better. They all did. Cyborg ran over to Beast Boy and picked him up.

"We have to get both of them. " Pointing to Raven" back to the tower now!" Cyborg commanded. But Raven wasent paying attention.  
All that she could see was her beautiful babies. The ones that had saved her. The next thign she saw was the tower.

Raven woke up in a hosital bed. Her chest hurt terribly but it wasent that deep hurt it was a hurt like she had been cut. Looking down she realized that she did have a cut. Cybrog had taken the machiene out. She looked over and saw Beast Boy laying in a bed beside her adn she jumped up not caring about feeling light headed. She stood next to him and held his hand. His color was still so pale. Was he going to be ok? She heard the door open behind her and Robin walked in.

She heard his voice ring out. It sounded tired but happy. " Shoulden't you be in bed?" he said walking over to her.

SHe didn't say anything but jsut continued looking at Beast Boy. She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder in a reasuring pat and turned to look at him. " Are the babies ok?" was her first question

Robin started laughing. " You should probably be asking if we are ok. Those two are a handful. Aris wont stop levitating things and is Apollo changes into a mouse one more time i think im gonna scream." He felt a wave of relif rush through him when Raven laughed.  
Suddenly she stopped lauhing and looked at Beast Boy. He was awake.

" Hey, why are you all laughing, i didn't tell a joke." he said a grin spreading across his face. Raven swooped down and engulfed him in a hug. When she pulled away he kissed her on the forehead and smiled. Robin took his cue to leave. Raven's face went from happy to serious.

" You shouldent have come Beast Boy, you got yourself ..." she couldent even say it because the image still hanuted her.

Beast Boy pushed himself up in bed and pulled her onto his lap. " Hey now... all that matters is that we are all safe now."

Raven smiled at him and leaned against his chest. She felt his hand tip her chin up and his lips move to hers. It felt so good to be in his arms again. When Beast Boy pulled away he smiled and asked " So how are the kids?"

Raven smiled back and answered " Well last i heard they were giving the others heaps of trouble."

Beast Boy laughed and kissed her again and said " Then maybe we don't have to go help jsut yet." and he deepend the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

(ok so there is another chapter kinda like an epoluge ill wrtie that tonight or tomrow idk.  
im really tired i hope you like it and ill give the special thanks chapter and then I will start my new story which you will love!!!!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

( Okkkkk here is the epilogue... It is ten years into the future and soo i hope you like... this is the last chapter in this story ... but don't be sad im staring a brand new story tonight that i hope is just as good sooooo ENJOY!!!!! )

Chapter 9

Epilogue

A loud bang came from outside making Beast Boy jump. He looked over at Cyborg ane jumped up running outside. Cyborg just sat and smirked. Once outside Beast Boy looked around and what he saw amazed him. The whole training area was destroyed. No not destroyed... massacred.  
THen he saw the two 10-year-olds hiding behind some debris. He pointed in front himself signaling the two to stand in front of him. They slowly walked forward with guilty looks on both their faces.  
Beast Boy's gaze hardened when he saw the scratch on Aris's face and the black eye Apollo had.

Beast Boy tried to let the anger seep out of him but he knew some of it went into his voice.  
" What did you two do?" he asked his gaze still firm.

Apollo didn't know what to say. Finally Aris said something for him.

" We were just playing Daddy. Don't be mad." She said in that quiet voice that always reminded Beast Boy of Raven. But he could not let up on them. Raven had told him that he was spoiling them and needed to be more stict.

Beast Boy returned his gaze to Apollo waiting for his explanation. Apollo just shrugged saying he didn't know anything.  
Apollo also glared at his sister telling her through eye contact that she better not tell. Beast Boy sighed and looked both of them over. They needed baths.

" Aris, why does Apollo have a black eye?" Beast Boy asked still angry but calming down slightly.

Aris looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. " Daddy, he was being mean to me!! So I hit him with a droid. He deserved it cause he scratched me." She exclaimed her tears now running down her face. Beast Boy coulden't stand it when she cried.

He looked back at Apollo. " Apollo, why did you scratch your sister?" he asked sighing again looking straight into Apollo's eyes. Apollo just looked back not even bothered. Beast Boy nearly laughed. He was terrible at stare downs.

Apollo just shrugged again and said " She was being a brat dad. She said that her powers were cooler than mine."

Beast Boy decided to just settle this now. " You two, no more fighting or you are both grounded. Clean this mess up,  
apologize to each other and be nice. I want this whole thing cleaned up." He said fianlly and started walking away ignoring the harmonized groan from the two children. Chuckling to himself he thought about how something as small as whose powers were better could cause such a fight.

Once back inside he ploped back down on the couch next to Cyborg who was reading a Car's Weekly magazine. He was always reading those. Cyborg didn't even shift his head when he was reading... he was like a zoned out zombie.

" You have no life you know that." Beast Boy said with a grin.

To Beast Boy's amazment Cyborg put his magazine down and smirked. " More of one then you do. At least im not stuck at home tonight well youre best friend takes his girl out to the movies." He said with triumph.

"How many movies have you taken her to, Cy?" he asked amazed at how they seem to go out every night.

" Stoped counting at 100 little buddy." he said laughing. The phone rang and Cyborg picked up. Bumble Bee was on the other line. Beast Boy sighed and got up deciding to leave those to alone to talk abuot whatever gushy crap they talked about. He laughed at his own joke and went to his and Raven's room. Raven was on the bed taking a nap. He shook her awake and immediatly regreted doing so. She hit him dead on in the head.

"Ouch, Rae that hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Well you shoulden't have woken me up. You've put me through enough already." she sadi as she atempted to roll over but her 8-month pregnant belly prevented it. Beast Bot helped her sit up.

He laughed. " I don't remember you complaining 8 months ago after the New Years party."

She looked at him and smiled. " I had entirly to much to drink that night." she said trying to be serious.

"I know you kept telling me that we were in the Bahamas and you wanted a coconut martini." he said trying not to burst out laughing.

" Like i said i had way to much to drink that night." she repeated a smile cracking on her face as well.

"So when are Rob and Star gonna be back again?" Beast Boy asked changing the subject.

Raven sighed. " I've already told you this a million times. Their honeymoon ends in two days." she said getting to her feet.

Beast Boy put on a pout face. " So how come they got to go to France and we only got New York." He whined

Raven kissed him lightly and went to the doorway of the room. " I dont remember you ever complaining about being in New York."

Beast Boy followed her and pushed her up against the wall kissing her deeply. " I don't think there was any room for complaints do you?" he said with a laugh.

Raven pulled him forwerd and said " No i dont think there was."

The End

( ok sooo there it is the epilouge i know it seems stupid i bet but... i got to thinking about something.  
if enough people tell me (through reviews) that they want me too i can write another story on the kids growing up adn maybe a few kids of someone elses... but only if you tell me i should... it lyes in your hands if i do or not.  
so speak up and tell me... another sequal about the childrens life or not... hope you liked... hugs remember it lyes in your hands... review tonight or tomrow cause i start writing monday!!!!! YOU ALL RULE!!!! thank you chapter will come tomrow as well BYE FOR NOW!!!!! HUGS 


	10. Chapter 10

OKKKKK Here is my thank you chapter and i promise that i write one at the end of all of my stories soo this is a thank you to all that reviewed. oh and don't think the order your in makes you any more special if youre on top or bottom youre all great to me!!!!

THANK YOU TO

jaded soul 93 for reminding me that im a terrible a speller... lol jk you rule

KORIstarfireANDERS cause you are the best friend ever!!!!! i love you soo much hugs!!!

Moving Mountains for sticking with me from the begining and being a great friend.

Lilac-Roth for showing me the meaning of drama queen... lol jk you know you rock and roll girl!!

Tokyo Blue for being so mysterious in your reviews and brightinging up my day.

sakurabloom for being a person that is as crazy as i am and embaracing it. YOU GO GIRL!!!

AzarathianWarrior because you helped me with all the chapters... trust me you did!!!

Thowell 3 for sticking with me... hugs

Zay-el for making me laugh and making me happy. :-)

Raven of Alaska for the info she gave to me about the baby names. Thanks a bazillion lol ;-)

and finally XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx. for being here for me when i thought my stories sucked.

THANK YOU ALL YOU RULE ALL OF YOU AND I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN tears come to eyes abut now i need to be told by you if you want me to write another sequal to Healing Powers don't mend a heart. Tell me if i should write a story about the kids growing up or not... hugs love you all Bye for now.

"You haven't lived life to it's fullest untill you tasted the words of a book." quote from Anyonomus 


End file.
